Weather the Weather
by eblonde
Summary: Part 2 of my oneshot Weather the Storm. Can be read alone also.


**Just a wee drabble prompted by a message indelibleevidence put on part one of this fic - Weather the Storm.**

**This can be read as a oneshot also.**

**Another bingo square, 'childhood trauma'**

Jane was feeling sick with dread. Ever since her panic attack from the thunder storm the other night, she had been meticulously checking the weather report every morning. There had been clear sky's every night since - a little strange for NYC in the middle of winter.

This morning she had checked as usual, and the report set like lead in her belly. Another storm was due to come in this evening, and from the looks of things it was meant to be worse than the last.

Kurt had noticed how quiet she had been at breakfast, so had taken it upon himself to check the report himself. He knew how much the last storm had affected her. He sighed when he saw what was forecasted. It was going to be another hard night for both of them.

The work day was rather uneventful. They had spent the day doing paperwork. Jane was thankful for that, her frailed nerves probably would have caused her to be distracted, should they have had to go in the field.

About an hour before they were due to go home, Kurt came up to her desk.

"Hey I'm gonna head home early." he said casually, sitting on the side of her desk.

"Is everything ok?" she asked in concern.

He nodded.

"Of course." he replied, offering her a small smile. "I just have some things to take care of is all."

"Ok… I'll catch a ride with Tasha." she said, mildly confused. He never left work early. He especially didn't leave work early without telling her why.

She shrugged.

"I'll see you when you get home." he said, kissing her on the side of her head.

"Ok." She smiled softly. "Bye."

She turned back to her paperwork, trying to focus her attention on her work, rather than her growing unease at the impending storm.

She was mostly worried about having another panic attack. They were truly the most horrific things she had ever felt. They made her feel like she had no control over her own body.

The rest of the day ticked by slowly. When it was finally cutting off time, she waited for Tasha in the locker room, before they left the building together.

They were about halfway to Jane's apartment, when Tasha spoke up.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, glancing at her her.

"Yes? Why wouldn't it be?" Jane replied.

Tasha shrugged.

"You've looked like you've seen a ghost all day and then Kurt left work early…" she replied, "Just a bit strange is all."

Jane looked down at her hands, picking at the skin on the end her fingers.

"I… ah…" she stammered. Sighing, she looked across at her friend. "You're going to think this is so stupid."

Tasha raised an eyebrow.

"Try me."

Jane bit her lip.

"So it turns out I suffer massive panic attacks during thunderstorms." she said shyly. "I get… flashbacks from Afghanistan."

"Oh Jane…" Tasha replied sympathetically. "You know that's nothing to be ashamed of? Right?"

Jane nodded.

"Yeah I know… but it still makes me feel weak."

"Jane you're only human… it's ok to feel that way."

"Yeah I know…" Jane shrugged. "I just hate it is all."

"Just know I'm always here if you need to talk." Tasha said, looking at her again.

"Thank you." Jane whispered, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "There's another storm forecasted for tonight. I'm just concerned about what it's going to do to me this time."

"Ah." Tasha replied in understanding. "Try earplugs?"

Jane chuckled.

"Yeah… maybe." She smiled at her friend. "As for Kurt… I have no idea why he left early." she added.

"Hmm… maybe he went to buy you earplugs?" Tasha laughed trying to lighten the mood.

They spent the rest of the drive, consumed in idle chit chat. When they arrived at her house, Tasha reached over and gave her friend a hug.

"You'll be ok." she said softly.

"Thanks." Jane replied, hugging her back. She got out of the car and waved as Tasha drove away.

She stepped into the elevator and made it up to their floor, where she wondered if Kurt would be waiting for her. A sudden panicked thought entered her mind, would he even be home when the storm hit? She wasn't sure if she could endure that by herself…

She opened their door, to find her living room completely transformed. All of the furniture had been pushed back and there were sheets draped around the room.

"Kurt?" she called.

"In here." he whispered.

Jane walked around the room, ducking under a sheet he had strung up. He was nestled in a mound of pillows and blankets, snack food littered around his head.

Jane laughed.

"Kurt… what is this?" she asked.

"Haven't you ever seen a pillow fort before?" he replied cheekily.

"I mean… yes… but not in our apartment." She laughed again.

"Well… I thought with the storm… maybe we could weather the weather together."

"Oh Kurt…" she whispered, gratitude filling her.

"Now… go put something warm and fluffy on, and come and join me!" Kurt said, shooing her towards the bedroom.

Jane smiled, then did as she was told.

00000000

At the first crack of thunder, Jane tensed, seeking out Kurt's hand. He pulled her towards him.

"It's ok… I'll always keep you safe." he said, before realizing that wasn't the first time he had used those words in this type of situation.

At the next rumble of thunder, it was him that tensed, before a single tear rolled down his face.

Jane, sensing his unease, put her own fear aside to look at his face.

"Kurt?" she asked, when she saw that he was crying. "Kurt what's wrong?"

He swallowed thickly.

"Taylor." was all he said.

Jane reached out and kissed his tears away.

"Talk to me, my love." she whispered, pulling him against her.

He sighed.

"The last time I went camping with her, there was a storm. She was scared and I told her I would keep her safe… but I couldn't… I couldn't even keep her safe from my own father!"

"Oh Kurt…" Jane said softly. "You were just a child…"

He sniffed.

"I know… but… I just wish I had have been able to keep my promise."

Jane sighed.

"I guess storms aren't great for both of us."

He shook his head.

"I guess not…"

"I have an idea." Jane said, extracting herself from his embrace. She walked towards the bathroom, shuddering when another crack of thunder shook the walls.

She grabbed the items she wanted, then made her way quickly back to Kurt.

At his questionably look, she held out her hand.

"Earplugs." she said, shrugging.

He took a pair from her and they both put them in their ears.

She grabbed her phone and typed out a message.

'I love you.' she said.

He took her phone off her and typed out his own message.

'I love you too.'

She took the phone back and wrote out one last message.

'I always feel safe when I'm with you.'

Kurt looked at her, pulling her close again. They lay there, enduring the storm of each others memories. Together they fell asleep slowly, knowing that the other would always be there.


End file.
